Harry Potter and the Shade (On hold due to writer's block)
by Noxaura Cille
Summary: Shadow Cariolis. She has many secrets, and she tries to fit in as best she can - however unsuccessful - and make a few friends. But when Harry Potter is involved, mixed with this fierce, dark, cool, mysterious being, things just don't work that way.
1. Chapter 1

**https/:pin/539306124105294766/**

 **(I think that's right. Just push them together when you search...if it's wrong, look at it on Wattpad...(Story title: Harry Potter and the New Girl) Same username)**

 **A/N: This is a Harry Potter fic. Our main character is mysterious being. Female, of course. Hope you like it! (Above is a link for a pic picture of her in this chapter.)**

Harry looked up the Headmaster like he'd just grown a second head.

A new student? One that won't have a sorting? How the hell will that work? He thought to himself. Just then, he heard something above him. Many others heard it too. Every head in the Great Hall turned towards the noise. Harry vaguely heard Hermione gasp.

In one of the corners of the ceiling, a tall girl that couldn't be any older than 15 with green eyes and raven colored hair was crouched. She was wearing a silky-looking skirt with a crisscross strap top to match. She looked like someone out of a movie. She was very pale. Her lips were black, as and her eyelids were as well. She also had a thick layer of black and greenish eyeliner framing her cat-like eyes. Her skirt flowed around her easily with every movement. Her eyes were calculating her surroundings.

"Well, Dumbledore. Ya gonna introduce me, or sit there starting?" The girl asked. Her voice was smooth, silky. Dumbledore just sat there for a few minutes before nodding, apparently coming out of a daze.

"Right. Students! This is our exchange student. Miss Shadow Cariolis," he said, and nodded again. Shadow jumped from her perch, and did a front flip before landing gracefully at the Ravenclaw table. "Miss Cariolis has moved a very long way. She's a transfer student. Shadow, would you mind giving us a bit of a background?" Dumbledore asked her. She straightened up from crouching in front of Luna.

"Sure, Albus. I recently moved from France one month ago. I am many things that you will discover someday. Or not. It depends on if I want you to. I am fluent in most languages. I am the only one left of my entire bloodline, but I can't die easily, and I won't physically age past nineteen. So I don't need to worry. I can also see all of your names. Oh, and Harry," Shadow stopped, and looked at him before continuing, "you think defeating Voldemort will be difficult? Puh-lease. I've done A LOT more than you. I've been around since Merlin." She turned away from Harry, and walked to the Gryffindor table. "But I'm only here to learn. Not stop a war. I won't be sorted into a house because I can't stay in one place for too long. No, that doesn't mean sitting. It means living. Sleeping. Studying. I would literally die."

Shadow finished speaking, and plopped down beside Ron. The Great Hall erupted into conversation again, as everyone ate.

"Hello, Ronald Weasley," Shadow said, and Ron gulped. She noticed this. "What's wrong? I haven't scared you, have I?" She asked, frowning. Ron looked abashed.

"What? No! I mean...no, you haven't scared me," he said. Shadow looked unconvinced, but she just shrugged.

"Whatever," she said, and leaped up. "Dumbledore will be dismissing us soon. I will be in the Gryffindor common room if you need me."

And with that, Shadow walked out of the Great Hall, boots making a tapping sound as she went.

 **A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Meh? I hope it was good. C'ya next time!**

 _ **~Ash**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Link: pin / 528187862518029047 /**

 **A/N: Iii'mmmm BAAAAAAAACK! Heayyayayayayahagagdnhxndjdnr...*throat clearing* ...yeah...(above is a link to a pic of Shadow for this chapter.) (This is set in fifth year, btw)**

Harry looked after Shadow in a dreamlike state, while Ron had drool running down his chin.

"Students! I hope you enjoyed the meal, for now it is time for sleep. Good night!" Dumbledore dismissed the students. There was a loud scraping sound as all of the students shoved away from the table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were first to arrive at the all-too-familiar portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Felinest," Hermione said the new password. (A/N: pronounced Feh-lin-est (yes, Shadow is a Felinest (I made it up myself) ) ) Ron - unsurprisingly - looked very confused.

"What the hell's a Felinest?" He asked, as they crawled through the portrait hole.

"I am one, if that helps," Shadow's voice came from a corner above then where wall meets ceiling with a bar to hold onto. All three of them looked up at her. "It's one of the many things I am. That and Metamorphmagus are all I'll tell you. Figure the rest out on your own. Now...a Felinist is like a werewolf, only a cat, or some kind of feline. I have full control over my transformation...unless it's a full moon. I can also be half-human half-feline if I want," she explained and moved on from the subject. "And I'm sure you know my very close friend Nymphadora Tonks? She even lets me call her Nymphy or Tora. I usually use Tora," she explained as a silver snake slithered up to her, wrapping around her ankle. And a grey cat leaped up to her.

"HEY! That's not fair! YOU'RE ONLY ALLOWED ONE FAMILIAR! Not two!" A voice cried from the first-year girls' staircase. Shadow looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes, and disheveled hair. She was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans under her robes. Shadow looked pissed. She jumped down, and made her way to the girl.

"I don't have two familiars," she said, voice dripping venom. "The snake is my familiar. Her name is Slivena. The cat is a friend. A pride-mate. Get a book on it, or better yet..." Shadow handed everyone a book titled 'Felinests, Canimals, Werewolves, and Other Half Breeds: All You Need to Know and More.' Hermione nodded her head, smiling slightly. "Go on, smoke! Transform!" Shadow called to the cat. And transform it did. The cat turned into a girl in a strapless silver dress down to her knees, and gloves to match. No shoes adorned her feet. She had shoulder-length straight brown hair and amber eyes. She jumped from her perch.

"Hey. I'm Smoke! Winter should be here soon...and then Ash. You'll see then eventually. Anyway, I'm going to Hogwarts as well. I'm Smoke Aioli! I'm sure you've heard of me? I'm Italian. I am also a Gryffindor...sorry, but I don't have the special condition Shadow talked about. Oh shit. Now I'm jus-" Shadow cut her off by grabbing her tongue between two black-clawed fingers.

"Yes, you're rambling. Stop it," she said, and released her friend. "I'm going to go wander around with Smoke. C'ya later!" And with that, Shadow turned into a shimmering black cat, along with Smoke, who took her cat form again as well. Shadow mewed slightly, and kept out of the portrait hole, Smoke on her heels.

 **A/N: Heh...Yeah...I HOPE YOU LIKED! Peace out, C'ya next time!**

 ** _~Ash_**


End file.
